


A Moment in a Gentle Storm

by sesshachan



Series: 10-minute stories [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Gerber Daisy, Time Storm, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesshachan/pseuds/sesshachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Time Storm. A Gerber daisy. Twelve reading a book. </p>
<p>It's been a quiet day on the TARDIS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment in a Gentle Storm

The Doctor wasn't certain what to make of the newest interloper on his Tardis. Clara must have brought the little thing on after one of their stops back on Earth. He knew, of course, _what_ it was. That was simple, elementary. It was a potted Gerber daisy of a most violent share of orange.

He didn't like it.

Clara, however, had informed him that it was staying and if he so much as touched a petal or a leaf there would be _consequences_. The Doctor didn't like the sound of that. He figured it best to leave the weed alone.

A light on the console blinked at him and an alarm whined softly. There were eddies in the Time Vortex somewhat akin to a mild storm. A Time Storm, perhaps. It just meant that the Doctor had to keep a closer eye on the Tardis as it drifted aimlessly in the Time Vortex. The plant jostled a little as the Tardis jolted. The Doctor eyed the thing warily. It did not fall.

Even with the slight Time Storm – he liked that, maybe he'd keep using it – there wasn't much to do. Clara had succumbed to the tedium of sleep. The plant was irritatingly content. Even the Tardis seemed pleased in spite of the gentle battering her outside walls were taking. There was nothing for the Doctor to do for the most part, so he picked up a book and started reading in the middle. He hadn't bothered to read the beginning – but that just made guessing the ending all the more interesting!


End file.
